emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4212 (23rd November 2005)
Plot A courier arrives with Laurel’s wedding dress and Nicola can’t resist trying it on. When Toni catches her, Nicola is angry and humiliated and reaches for the zip, yanks it and it breaks. Ivan comes home and tries to help her but Nicola gets irate and tells him not to bring tarts home. Ivan tells Nicola that she almost sounds jealous and he leaves. Nicola gets straight on the phone to Emily for help. Emily arrives and gets her out of the dress whilst Nicola confesses that she fancies Ivan. Over in Spain, Eric tells Enrique Morales that he and the Kings are prominent figures in Emmerdale and he assures him that he’ll be very impressed when he meets them. Eric is pleased when Carl arrives but horrified to see the Dingles in tow and he is left with no choice but to introduce Zak and Lisa as Tom and Sadie King. The Dingles play along, amused. Later, Eric is forced to confess to his business associate, Swords, who deals in shared property opportunities, that his visitors are not all from the King family. Eric spots that Swords is cornered as he was expecting a deal and finds himself telling him that they have, however, just won the lottery and could sign up to property. Later Swords tells Lisa that his boss wants extra bodies at a presentation and asks her to sign a contract saying she’ll attend. He assures her that there is no catch and promises her free booze and gifts in return. Lisa is worried but Eric gives his word that Swords is a good man and she signs. Swords then says he needs their passports for ID reasons and Lisa thinking nothing of it hands them over. In his surgery, Adam is looking through Alice’s notes and he stops in horror when he reads her test results showing that she has cancer. Adam realises that Alice hasn’t told anyone and he asks her to visit him in the surgery. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose Guest cast *Enrique Morales - Luis Soto *John Swords - Ted Robbins *Will Exley - Adam Scourfield *Nurse Caxton - Orla Cottingham Locations *Spanish villa - Back garden and front yard *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Adam Forsythe's surgery - Consulting room and reception *Pedro's Bar - Exterior and upstairs area *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Parts of this episode were filmed on location in Nerja, Spain. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,250,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes with foreign location filming